


One, Two, Three

by jcp_sob_rjl_lmep



Series: McSpirkFest Prompts [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, McSpirk Holiday Fest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep/pseuds/jcp_sob_rjl_lmep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: AOS. Bones teaching Jim or Spock how to dance for a big event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three

"Mama, wha' dat?" Jasper asked, pointing to a picture in the old-fashioned album from his place in Joanna's lap.

"That's Sa'mekh'il, Grandaddy, and Grandpapa at their first ball." Jo smiled, kissing her son's brown hair. The two-year-old cooed, running one hand over his grandfathers' faces as the other poked lightly at Joanna's swelled belly as if he was telling his little brother to pay attention.

Suddenly, Jim walked in, loosening the collar of his dress uniform. He smiled upon seeing the pair.

"Hey, Jojo. No, don't get up," He leant down to hug her, "You're carrying precious cargo. How was the shuttle ride?"

"Just fine, Papa." Jo smiled back as Jasper reached up for Jim. Jim took him, staggering back as if the boy weighed him down.

"My my, Jazz, what's your mama feeding you? You're gonna be six soon!" Jim teased.

"Nuh-uh!" Jasper protested. "I gonna be t'ree!"

"Oh, so you are. I'm sorry." Jim dug his fingers into his grandson's ribs, delighted with the shriek of laughter that followed.

The pair was interrupted by Joanna, who was still flipping through the album.

"Papa, I don't think I've ever seen this one before."

Jim sat on the couch next to her, holding Jasper in his lap as the boy began to fiddle with the medals hooked on Jim's jacket. Jim smiled upon seeing the picture.

It held a younger Jim and Leonard in each other's arms, grinning and spinning around the room as Spock played the piano in the corner of the frame.

"That's the day your daddy taught me to dance." Jim nodded, shifting to a more comfortable position. "We were coming up on our wedding..."

 

* * *

 

"C'mon Bones, quit harshing my groove! I can dance!" Jim whined, laid out on the couch with his head in Leonard's lap and his feet in Spock's. Len looked up from his medical journal to raise an eyebrow at his blond fiancé.

"First of all, never say 'harshing my groove' ever again. Second of all, no, you can't, at least not ballroom dancing. You were okay because Spock was leading at our first ball, but you need to learn to lead on your own when you have to dance with other people."

Jim huffed, and Spock ran a hand over his ankle. "It's only logical, _ashayam_."

"It's not fair when you two team up on me. Fine, I'll do it." Jim sulked. Len set his PADD to the side and exchanged a look with Spock. Smirking, he looked down at Jim.

"Oh, we can show you teaming up, sugar."

With that, he leant down to claim Jim's lips in a kiss.

 

* * *

 

"Papa..." Jo interrupted, sending a meaningful glance towards her son. "Daughter and grandson here."

"I wasn't going into detail, which you'd know if you hadn't interrupted me..." Jim rolled his eyes playfully. "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Oh, please, continue. I'm all ears." Joanna teased. Jim ignored her and continued.

 

* * *

 

"So. One hand here, on my waist, the other in my hand." Len positioned the two of them the way he wanted in the middle of the big room. "Spock, you ready, darlin'?"

"Yes, _tal-kam_."

"Good. Jimmy, darlin', I'm gonna lead the first time, but after that, you'll be leading. Ready?"

"Sure."

"And...one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, there ya go, good, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three,"

They went several circuits around the room before slowing to a stop.

"And now we switch our hands," Len instructed as he did just that. "You'll be leading this time. It's easy once you get into the swing of it."

"How did you learn this?" Jim asked, his hand sliding down from Len's waist. Len grabbed it and moved it back up, sending his lover a warning glare.

"Mama taught me 'n my sisters when we were little. Well, I was little, about 3 or 4. Donna was 6 or so, but the other three had already learned. Natasha was 12, Veronica was 15, and Scarlet was 18. So they helped Mama teach us. She wanted all of us to have the ability to dance in the need ever came. Anyways, stop tryin' to take my mind offa this."

"Alright. Let's go, then."

"Spock, if you would, darlin'?" Len called.

"Yes, _tal-kam_." Spock obediently began to play the song on the piano.

 

* * *

 

"I picked it up pretty quickly, actually." Jim informed his daughter as Jasper drifted off to sleep, head resting over Jim's heart with one thumb in his mouth and the other hand tightly clutching one of Jim's awards.

"Oh?" Joanna grinned.

"Yea, your daddy called me the quickest learner he'd ever seen."

Joanna gave him a disbelieving look, and Jim laughed.

"Alright, maybe I'm paraphrasing, but I did pick it up pretty quickly. The picture came from Aunt Nyota, actually. She came in while we were dancing, but we were so wrapped up in dancing and your Sa'mekh was so distracted playing and watching us that none of us knew until the wedding a month later. She'd taken a short vid and went through it frame by frame to find the best shot and gave it to us as a wedding present."

"Papa, that's beautiful." Joanna sniffed, and Jim was alarmed to find tears brimming in her eyes.

"It's okay, sweetheart," He said awkwardly, looking up as the front door opened and shut again. When Leonard appeared in the doorway, Jim's face went slack with relief as he stood and walked past his husband.

"Good luck," He whispered as he went to lay their grandson down, leaving a confused husband with their sobbing daughter.

"Jojo-bear, what happened?" Len sat on the couch and pulled his daughter into his arms.

"It's the hormones-it was just such a beautiful story, Daddy," Joanna cried into his chest. Len caught sight of the album on the table open to the picture of him dancing with Jim, Spock playing piano in the corner. A genuine smile spread over the Southern man's face as he pulled his daughter closer and kissed her hair.

"I know, baby girl, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this work has been a long time coming. Uh, I'm working on a lot right now (over 50+ notes on my iPad), so hopefully something else will be up soon?  
> No promises!  
> As always, downloads are fine, but please don't repost this work anywhere else without my permission!  
> Also, I'd like to mention Anton Yelchin. He died much too soon, and this world is sadder without him in it. I hope he's having fun with De, Grandpa Len, Jimmy, and Gene.  
> Come see me at iwillstaywiththemforever.  
> Love you guys!  
> Bye!


End file.
